Invizibili Distanze
by infractus monumentum
Summary: [OCcentric] Some days she felt like dying, but those days were over. She was part of the Black Order now. The Midnight Angel has no time for tears. [Pairings tba.]


**Invizibili Distanze**

**D.Gray-Man Fanfic by: Illicit Memory**

**OCCentric**

**Pairings variate**

One second. One second – one glance. That's all it took, and she knew them inside out. Some days, she just felt like dying.

She was all morbid fascination, an inner glance towards the disturbing things one does after a life of regret. Regretting you were born. An elderly person's worst nightmare in her baggy black pants and shirt, boots, and fingerless gloves. Black hair was let loose, angled bangs framing a golden face. The decadence of danger. The Midnight Angel.

Immortal.

Ah, some days she felt like dying. But she couldn't – no. She was born into her purpose. She was created to _know_. And the innocence that was ingrained into her body wasn't about to let her die just yet.

"Welcome to the Order," Hebraska's voice was gentle – as always, "you have passed your test, Eomari Kalen."

--------

"Yuu? Who the heck is _she_?" Rabi nudged Kanda with his elbow.

"I _told_ you to _stop_ calling me that" Kanda's voice was only a hiss, ebony eyes slits as he glared at his friend.

"My bad – but who _is_ that? Nobody said nothing about a new girl. And she wasn't ever there before." Rabi had been staring at the young woman for almost ten minutes before he had finally spoken to Kanda.

"Maybe no-one thought you needed an explanation?" The young Japanese man turned back to his tempura.

"What? No – I'm too good to be ignored like that." _But I bet you he's right…_ Rabi sighed.

Suddenly the girl looked up. Her eyes a disturbing tangerine hue – met Rabi's. **_Look away._**

Rabi looked down – against his will. He found he could not look back up, no matter how hard he tried.

----

"Allen – this is Eomari. She will be your partner on this mission. I expect you to aid her in any way necessary. An innocence has been found on the island of Crete. Currently, there _are_ Akuma present, but the Earl has yet to be sighted. You are to leave immediately to retrieve this innocence." Komui nodded – dismissing them. He seemed different from his usual goofy self, and he was keeping his eyes firmly locked on Allen – not daring to glance at the ebony-haired young woman sitting next to him.

-------

"One, two, three… JUMP!" Allen called out, ad the leap to the train was made, Allen, Eomari, and Toma landing safely. After entering and being shown to their car, Allen had had enough of the girl's silence. "Your name is Eomari?"

She nodded, eyes closed. She sat across from him, languidly stretched out across one of the armchairs. Her back was against on armrest, while her legs dangled over the other. Across her abdomen, her arms crossed protectively, and her head was bent forward slightly – raven-colored locks falling over her face.

"It's Latin, isn't it? 'Dawn Sea'?"

She appeared slightly startled by this, her body's mood changing drastically to confusion. _I can't read him?_ She slid her legs off of the armrest, and sat correctly in the chair, crossing her legs. She placed one elbow on an arm of the chair, and cradled her chin in her hand. Black locks still fell over on half of her face. "Yeah – it is." Her voice was soft, as if from nonuse.

"You're Greek, right?" Toma spoke.

"Yes." _Ah, there's one person…_She nodded towards the finder.

"You have an American accent, though…" Allen tilted his head sideways.

"I lived there most of my life." She returned her attention to the other exorcist.

"But why are you always so quiet? It's been a month since you arrived – I don't even think you talk to Jerry to order food." Allen's curiosity was beginning to spill out.

"It's her Innocence." Toma spoke before the girl had a chance to. "It's ingrained into her mind."

Allen's jaw hung slack, as he stared at the girl. "Really?"

She nodded – startled eyes turning back to the finder. "But how did-"

Toma looked down – sheepishly. "Komui told me some parts of it, but I had to do some of my own research."

"Oh… That's fine, I was just wondering. For a minute I thought you were a stalker." She grinned playfully.

"But what does it mean?" Allen broke in again. "Like – what can it do?"

Eomari's gaze followed a circular pattern before returning to meet Allen's. "You're a very talkative person, aren't you?" She chuckled. "It means this…"

She turned her gaze to a crystal goblet. The glass raised slightly into the air, and cracks began to appear along it's surface. Soon, it exploded into thousands of tiny shards, which froze in mid-air and floated back into place, returning itself to its original form.

"I'm telepathic, and telekinetic."

"That's awesome!" Allen was grinning.

"Really? You try knowing what everyone thinks about you – whether or not they voice their opinion."

"They normally voice their opinion around here." He smiled.

"Ah – we've almost arrived in Greece." Toma pointed out the window.

"So how does it feel, Eomari?" Allen smiled. "How does it feel to be back home?"

The girl in question clenched her fists. "Not very good – we've got trouble."

----------------------------------

I re-edited this chapter.

Thank you for your criticism everyone. I know she may seem like a Mary-Sue at the moment, but I promise you I am going to try to make sure she isn't.

No, her telekinesis is not inexhaustible. It has limits just like everyone else's innocence does, but her telepathy acts much like Allen's Innocence in the way that it is always present, but in a more dormant form.

The name Eomari, by the way, is Latin. It means "dawn sea". I was learning my word parts one day in Bio, and I'm like… "I live in Florida. I hate Florida… But the best part of Florida is a sunrise on the beach." Therefore, "dawn sea". Also, it's a idiom, seeing as her Innocence's true form(due to it's being a parasite type), to be shown later. )

Thanks for not hating me too much… Though a few anonymous people do… '(

-Criz


End file.
